


Back Straight, Relax

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't always have to keep your back straight, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Straight, Relax

**Author's Note:**

> A day late! I know! I apologise, I was too tired last night to be doing any writing. Expect none on Friday or Saturday, but 3 on Sunday!

"You don't always have to keep your back straight, you know.” Dean told the fallen angel, around the sandwich in his mouth. 

The Winchesters and Castiel were all in the Bunker’s kitchen, gathered around the dining table. Cas was sitting with his back straight, looking rather awkward in his trench coat, and many layers of tax accountant suit. 

He looks bemused at what Dean said, head tilted slightly, but not relaxing in the slightest. 

The blond rolled his eyes, while his younger brother chuckled. 

“Relax, Cas.” Dean told him, exaggeratedly showing him how to - first sitting like the blue-eyed man, and then back to how he was sitting previously. 

With confusion still etched across his face, Cas manoeuvred himself to sit like he was shown. 

He didn’t seem much more comfortable like that either. 

Again, Sam just chuckled, while Dean said, affectionately; “we’ll work on it later.” while he smiled at the other man.


End file.
